


Bait

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the most suitable candidate to distract a demon. That doesn't mean Sam likes the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15960508105/when-the-fight-is-over-and-the-demon-is-defeated).

When the fight is over, and the demon is defeated, Sam can’t stop sneaking glance after glance as Cas. The blood on his face has dried by now and the cuts are already beginning to heal. That doesn’t make it any better. He doesn’t like seeing Cas get hurt - it makes him too real, too fallible.

Shuffling towards the Impala, a limp in Cas’s every step, they allow Dean and Bobby to go on ahead. Sam’s hands flutter uselessly in the direction of Cas’s arm, determined to hold him up and offer help that he knows Cas won’t accept.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Cas says, breaking the painful silence. “I know you worry.”

Sam looks for a moment as if he has swallowed a cartful of lemons. “Well. Yeah. If anyone else had taken a beating like that they’d be dead.”

“Which is precisely why I was the ideal candidate to provide such a distraction,” Cas reminds him.

That had been the plan. Doesn’t mean Sam likes it. “Next time we have to come up with a better distraction than letting someone beat the hell out of you.” Cas frowns, barely perceptably. “I don’t like it. That’s all.”

In their line of work, he can’t afford to be protective. They all risk their lives on a daily basis. On an objective level, Cas is the one he least needs to be worried about - he’s the least breakable.

But that doesn’t stop the chill he gets at the sight of his blood.

Beside him, Cas’s injured leg wavers and gives out on him. Before he stumbles to the ground, Sam grabs hold of him and holds him up. Unresisting, Castiel leans against him. He feels small and fragile despite all of the power he wields, as if Sam could crush him with one flex of his arms. It’s almost frightening.

Cas accepts help to walk the rest of the way towards the car. There’s not much else that Sam can offer an angel - but he’s there to hold him up if Cas would only let him help.


End file.
